


A Rift in Time.

by NeyMessi_FCB (Sherlockophobia)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockophobia/pseuds/NeyMessi_FCB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM CAPTAIN AMERICA: THE WINTER SOLDIER.</p><p>The Winter Soldier had always stopped in front of alleyways before he went to investigate and he could never figure out what he was looking for. It was like he needed to be there, almost as if he had to protect someone. While scoping out a small village somewhere in Germany, the feeling came back before he entered the passage between two buildings. What was it? Who was there? What was the reason he needed to stop before he continued on?  We may never know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rift in Time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story based off of geronimo.co.vu // TheDoctorKnows headcannon. I stumbled across it on Tumblr on a text post and decided to write something for it. Hope you all, and they, like it.
> 
> "headcanon that, even when brainwashed, Bucky still stops at alleyways and looks down them to find nothing
> 
> and he never knows what he’s looking for".

_Just another day as a soldier of HYDRA. They say they have been preparing me for this...this mission of sorts. I don't entirely know what they have planned, but I will go along with it anyway. That's what I am supposed to do, right? I have no other purpose. Never have, never will. I'm okay with it, though, because it's who I was created to be. The Winter Soldier, as some call me. I keep getting these flashes in my mind, as if there is something hiding in my memory that I shouldn't be forgetting, but any time I get curious and start asking questions, they electrocute me. I'm used to it by now, it's sort of become a routine thing, albeit still painful._

They let The Winter Soldier go out sometimes and when he wasn't on tracking missions or training, he liked to roam small villages or townships. Nothing wrong with that, just getting knowledge of his surroundings and potential hiding places for targets. Something he had always done. He'd look into shops every so often, memorising everything around him, calculating vantage points, and taking in the plans of the buildings. Targets could hide in ceilings, back rooms, or just leave out another door, so he had to know every single move before they made it. He would walk along creeks, check by rivers, and move around the sewer systems; you had to know everything, every place, and every little detail. No one really questioned him, though, mostly because he went out at night when the towns fell asleep. The ones who did see him just ducked their head down and didn't watch for too long. Some compared him to a homeless person, though that was rather laughable, if he honestly cared what people thought. A rather tall, muscular man, with shaggy hair, an occasional mask over his mouth, distant eyes, and a metal arm usually made people uncomfortable enough to keep silent. That just made his job easier. 

He currently stood near the corner of a building in a village in Germany, staring up at the roof, and turning his head every so often as he went through multiple scenarios of a target being up on the roof. How they would jump, what happened if they fell, or if they were thrown off. He had his mask on over his mouth which only added to the "creepy" factor. The soldier's eyes flickered around, estimating the distance from on top of the building to the concrete below. Just under ten feet. They would have a few broken bones at best, depending on how they left said roof. The structure was made out of cobblestone, much like nearly every business or home in the area. It kind of gave the place an ancient feel, almost like being thrown back in time to the early sixteenth century. In the middle of thought, something ran down the middle of the street at almost an alarming speed, causing his head to instinctively jerk to see what it was. His eyes narrowed as he trained in on what creature ran by, tensing up in order to fight if needed, but he slowly relaxed when he realised it was just a simple house cat. It was probably spooked by something, more than likely a human or a raccoon.

The Winter Soldier shook his head and stared down at the ground, absent-mindedly taking in the texture of the cement below. It was grey, not entirely smooth, and had little cracks running along it, due to the wear from people using the side walk for decades. He cocked his head slightly to the side, but quickly pulled himself out of thought. No time to mess around when he had a job to get done. It wasn't entirely a job due to the fact that HYDRA didn't assign it to him, but it was something he liked to do, and it passed the time. He let out a gust of air from his lungs, it exiting his nostrils rather quickly, so it would have appeared to anyone near by that he was irritated. That was not the case, though, he was only clearing his mind. His nose twitched shortly after and he looked up at the sky, taking in the red and pink colours of the sunset. It would be night time soon and that was when he would normally work. He came out shortly after a workout session and while his muscles ached from the strain, he was almost relaxed. Almost. He was as relaxed as an assassian working for a thought-to-be shut down Nazi organisation from the nineteen forties.

His next location he planned on scoping out would be the alleyway between buildings. He frequented those spaces because for some reason they gave him a sense of peace. The soldier could not place his finger on why, but it seemed to just be how it was. He shrugged off the idea and began walking again, turning the corner with the sidewalk and focusing on what was ahead. Virtually nothing was in front of him except for a small fence or two surrounding a tree and some automobiles that belonged to business owners. He didn't expect much during this time of the day. The corner of his mouth turned up and his head lowered a bit, a devious smirk coming across his face. If he wanted to, he could destroy the vehicles and kill everyone around him, and those thoughts alone made him tingle with excitement. He had to force himself to relax, though, when his adrenaline started pumping and he almost skinned the young sapling next to him. _Later, soldier._

The ominous assassin roaming quiet streets and taking out anyone that HYDRA didn't want around had paused right at the entrance to the first alleyway he was going to explore. His eyebrows furrowed and his head tilted to the side almost like a curious dog, hands relaxing at his sides. Flashes of people, human beings, were sparking in his mind and a sudden urge of protection coursed through his entire body; for some reason he felt he needed to be there. It was almost like he was looking for something, expecting an event or situation to happen in the dark passage between the two buildings. Sounds, _was that yelling?_ , were echoing off the walls and he could have sworn someone was down there. He took a step forward, body telling him he needed to fight, but he wasn't sure why. Something in the back of his mind, a voice, said as clear as day, "Til the end of the line,". As quickly as everything started, it left him, taking the emotions with, almost like nothing had occurred. Upon examination he concluded that it was just another alley and there wasn't a thing down there except for him. This wasn't the first time it had happened, though, but he decided not to tell HYDRA this time. Maybe some day, in the future, he would know what he was looking for, but today was not that day.


End file.
